customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pam Misbehaves at Yin Yang Garden (Thevideotour1's version)
Pam Misbehaves at Yin Yang Garden is the 23rd episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 6, 1993. Plot Pam wants to go to McDonald's for dinner, but Otis and Miriam chose Yin Yang Garden instead. While at Yin Yang Garden, Pam refuses to eat Chinese food. Suddenly, Alan Tam appears on stage which makes Pam stressed and angry. After Samantha tells Pam that Alan Tam is awesome, Pam destroys the restaurant, including Daniel and his friends and the Hong Kong pop singer, Alan Tam. After chaos in Yin Yang Garden ensue, Pam got grounded for 4 days. Cast *Pam (Stephanie Sheh) *Samantha (Deedee Magno) *Matt (Justin Wong) *Otis (Jackie Chan) *Miriam (Joen Chen) *Owner of Yin Yang Garden #1 (Ryouichi Fujimoto) *Owner of Yin Yang Garden #2 (Haruto Shigeta) *Owner of Yin Yang Garden #3 (Toshiyuki Endo) *Eileen the Waitress at Yin Yang Garden (Karen Lau) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Antonio (Emilio Estevez) *Ariel (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Brittany (Amy Yasbeck) *Erica (Bonnie Hunt) *Jamal (Eddie Murphy) *Lionel (George Clooney) *Lorette (Eve Gordon) Songs #譚詠麟 - 紅塵歲月 (Heard once when Alan Tam sings onstage at Yin Yang Garden) Music Used *Bill Conti - Heroin Shoot Out (Heard once when Pam gets angry about Alan Tam and destroys Yin Yang Garden) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901/Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Face Body Punches Wet TE027203/Hollywoodedge, Punch Body Hit 3 Sharp PE101001 *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 *Hollywoodedge, Police Radio Calls Re PE152201 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard twice during a scene where Pam destroys the whole restaurant. The first time is when Pam flips the table over) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTIONS - PANIC STRICKEN CROWD, REACTIONS *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in a low volume during the Yin Yang Garden scene) *Sound Ideas, FRYING - STIR FRYING IN WOK, FOOD Trivia *Filming for this episode took place on May 1993. *Before shooting a scene of Alan Tam singing 紅塵歲月 onstage at Yin Yang Garden, Ryouichi Fujimoto watched a music video of the aforementioned Alan Tam song in the April 1993 laserdisc of 寶麗金金曲卡拉OK POL33021. After that, he and his friends, Toshiyuki Endo and Haruto Shigeta went to WGBH Boston to use the aforementioned Alan Tam song from the February 1993 Alan Tam CD of 情心義膽 in aforementioned scene in this The Wacky Days episode. *During a scene of Alan Tam singing onstage at Yin Yang Garden, he wears a brown fedora, a brown suit jacket, a white shirt underneath, a brown tie, brown suit pants and black loafers. *Pam got grounded for 4 days. Quotes Quote 1: *Otis: Pam, come downstairs. *Pam: (comes downstairs) What is it, mom and dad? *Otis: Tonight, we're going to Yin Yang Garden for dinner. *Pam: What's that, a fancy Asian restaurant? *Miriam: Yes, Pam. It is a fancy Asian restaurant? *Matt: I wish we could go there again tonight! *Miriam: We could. *Otis: And Pam, we want you to be on your best behavior when we get there. Now let's get ready to go. Quote 2: *(wipes to just a sign that says "Yin Yang Garden" in English and Chinese. Then, it zooms out to reveal the whole thing) *(wipes to Pam and her family outside Yin Yang Garden) *Otis: 哇！好靚呀！(which means "Wow! It's gorgeous!") *(cuts to shots of inside of Yin Yang Garden) *Pam: Oh, my God. Not again. *Miriam: C'mon, Pam. Get into the restaurant. *Pam: All right. I guess I've no choice but to go in there. *(Pam and her family go in there) *Matt: Oh, boy! I'm starving! *Samantha: Me, too! *Otis: Okay, kids. We're gonna get a table. *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #1: Hello。歡迎來到陰陽園。(which means "Hello. Welcome to Yin Yang Garden.") *Otis: 你好。我哋要張有五個座位嘅枱。(which means "Hi. We would like a table with 5 seats.") *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #1: 即刻上嚟。(which means "Coming right up.") Quote 3: *(wipes to Pam and her family at the table) *Pam: Dad, I've been Yin Yang Garden many times. *Otis: You have. You've been there since you were little. *Pam: But I'm not eating here again. Why can't I have McDonald's? *Miriam: Because your dad and I don't want McDonald's so he chose Yin Yang Garden instead. *Otis: Yeah. McDonald's is not healthy. Yin Yang Garden will help you grow big and strong. *Pam: (sighs) Whatever. *Eileen the Waitress at Yin Yang Garden: Hello。我叫Eileen，今晚我會做你條女侍應。我可以您點菜嗎? (which means "Hello. My name's Eileen and I'll be your waitress this evening. May I take your order?") *Otis: 我哋想啲蒙古牛肉、甜酸豬肉、蒸雞、麻婆豆腐同揚州炒飯。(which means "We would like to order Mongolian beef, sweet and sour pork, steamed chicken, mapo tofu and Yeung Chow fried rice.") *Eileen the Waitress at Yin Yang Garden: 即刻上嚟。(which means "Coming right up.") *(wipes to Pam's family eating Chinese food and Pam refusing to eat it) *Pam: No way! I'm not eating this garbage. *Miriam: Pam, eat your food. *Pam: No, I won't. *(cuts to Daniel, Antonio, Ariel, Brittany, Erica, Jamal, Lionel and Loretta getting a table at Yin Yang Garden) *Daniel: It's so nice to eat out with my classmates. *Erica: Yeah. I'm starvin'. *Pam: What the fuck? Daniel and his classmates? Could this night get even damn worse?! *Otis: Pam, eat your food. It's getting cold. *Pam: No way. Quote 4: *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #3: 請注意。歡迎我哋嘅特邀歌手，香港歌手譚詠麟！(which means "May I have your attention, please? Let's welcome our special guest singer, Alan Tam of Hong Kong!") *(music starts to the Alan Tam song, "紅塵歲月") *(Alan Tam enters the stage) *(all customers (except Pam) cheering) *Pam: Alan Tam?! Please, no! *Alan Tam: (singing into the microphone on a stand) 回頭看紅塵歲月。似個戲班劇場。人潮裏隨時揭幕，碰上對手極強。 *Samantha: Pam, aren'tcha gonna eat your dinner? Pam? *Alan Tam: (singing) 只需轉換對白。 *Samantha: You okay? *Alan Tam: (singing) 剪輯了夢和淚，妄想加理想。 *(Pam's anger increasing) *Alan Tam: (singing) 前塵裏，情和往事滿佈你的印象。 *Pam: SHUT UP!!! GET OFF THE STAGE!!! YOU SUCK!!! FUCK YOU, ALAN!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!! NO ONE LIKES YOUR SONGS!!! *Samantha: Pam, shut the hell up! Alan Tam's awesome! *Pam: THAT'S IT!!! I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERTYHING!!! *(the customers run out of Yin Yang Garden, screaming) *(Pam flips the table over. She then punches Daniel in the face) *Daniel: OWW!!! *(Pam kicks Lionel in the dick) *Lionel: (screams) AAH!!! *(Pam chokes Antonio to death) *(Antonio gasps and chokes) *(Pam hits Ariel with her elbow) *Ariel: OWW!!! *(Pam punches Ariel in the face) *Ariel: (grunts) OOF!!! *(Pam throws Erica off the chair) *Erica: (screams) AAH!!! *(Pam throws Brittany off the chair) *Brittany: (screams) AAH!!! *(Pam throws Loretta off the chair) *Loretta: (screams) AAH!!! *(Pam throws Jamal off the chair) *Jamal: (screams) AAH!!! *Samantha: HOW RUDE!!! *(Pam punches Samantha in the stomach) *Samantha: OWW!!! *(Pam throws Samantha onto the floor) *Samantha: (screams) AAH!!! *(Pam throws Matt off the chair) *Matt: (screams) AAH!!! *Alan Tam: 做咩呀你！(which means "What are you doing?") *(Pam punches Alan Tam in the face) *Alan Tam: 哎吔！ *Miriam: Otis，你聽到那些騷動呀? (which means "Otis, did you hear all the commotion?") *Otis: 聽起黎好似Pam。哎吔！佢會有大麻煩嘅！(which means "It sounds like Pam. She's gonna be in deep shit!") *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #3: 點解會噉? (which means "What is hell's going on?") *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #1: 有個女仔毀了我哋整個餐廳！(which means "There's a bitch destroying our entire restaurant!") *Owner at Yin Yang Garden #2: 啱！我哋得離開呢度！(which means "Yeah, right! We gotta get outta here!") *(cuts to Pam riding on a panda) *Pam: GO FASTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' PANDA!!! *(Otis and Miriam enter) *Otis: Pam, what on Earth are you doing?! *Miriam: Answer us right now, young lady! *Pam: No! No, I won't! And you can't make me! *Otis: You'd better come right here, girl! Or else! *Pam: No! Fuck you! I do what I want! *Otis: Oh! That's it! You wanna do this this hard way, huh?! *(Pam runs away) *(Otis chases Pam and spanks her) *(Pam crying) *Otis: (takes Pam to the car) LET'S GO!!! YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT!!! Quote 5: *(wipes to Pam and her family at home) *Otis: PAM!!! WE'RE VERY FURIOUS AT YOU!!! WE TOLD YOU TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR, BUT YOU WENT AND CAUSED HAVOC!!! *Miriam: AND WHAT'S MORE IS YOU HURT SAMANTHA, MATT, SOME OTHER PEOPLE AND THE HONG KONG POP SINGER, ALAN TAM!!! *Otis: LET'S WATCH THE NEWS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID IN YIN YANG GARDEN!!! *Pam: The news?! Quote 6: *